


Less than Enough

by eerian_sadow



Series: Mother Allspark [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Gen, Ghosts, ProwlxJazz10thAnniversary, past canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz volunteers to guard the Allspark, hoping for a nice night in.





	Less than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my prompt "Lost"

“Commander Jazz, sir!” The young flier standing guard in the Allspark chamber snapped to attention as the black and white mech stepped into the room. “I wasn’t told you would be my relief!’

“At ease, mech.” Jazz gave him an easy smile. “I only volunteered about an hour ago, when I heard Dai Atlas complaining about you being on duty for something like four shifts in a row. You’re Wing, right?”

“Yes, sir.” Wing nodded but didn’t relax much. “And I really don’t mind. It’s very peaceful in the Allspark Chamber.”

“Peace and meditation are no substitute for a good recharge. Not that I haven’t tried, when time’s short.” The older ninja stopped next to the Allspark case and rested a hand on it. “But Strika must be as tired as we are, cause she ain’t stirring up any trouble right now. Which means you should recharge. Tomorrow’s soon enough to start working back to back shifts again.”

“Yes, sir.” Wing ducked his head, embarrassed for a moment. “Can I bring you some fuel before I leave for the night?”

“I’m good, kid.” Jazz smiled again. “You just enjoy being off duty for a while. Have a good night.”

“Thank you, sir.” The young mech smiled and turned toward the door. “Have a good night, Commander. I will see you in the morning.”

The visored mech watched Wing leave the room, then shook his head. “Kid’s wound tight. Maybe Dai Atlas should have me teaching all his recruits these days.”

The metal under his hand pulsed with warmth and the ninja felt a sense of agreement in the energy field surrounding the case.

“Course, you could always talk to him, too. That seems to help the younger bots a lot.”

The Allspark pulsed her agreement again, then fell into the soothing hum she usually fell into when he was around. Jazz appreciated it tonight more than usual, as he felt some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders. 

The ninja settled in to lean against the case, letting her soothe his tension as he watched for any thieves or saboteurs. He didn't think the Decepticons would be foolish enough to try and infiltrate so far into Autobot territory so soon after Shockwave blowing his cover, but Strika and her forces weren’t the only mechanisms that might want the Allspark’s power.

 **”You’re worrying too much.”** The black and white mech smiled fondly when he heard the barely-there sound of Prowl’s disembodied voice. **”We know how to fight now, if someone tries to take her.”**

“I’m not just worried about someone taking the two of you.”

**”I know. I’ll listen, if you need to talk about it.”**

“You haven’t got the security clearance.” Jazz let himself laugh. “Not that we could really enforce that.”

 **”No, you couldn’t. But I understand.”** The black and white mech felt the slightly cooler pulse of energy that was Prowl’s signature inside the Allspark. **”How are the others? We haven’t seen Sari or Bulkhead in some time.”**

“Everyone’s good. Tired, but good. I haven’t seen those two in a while either, though. Optimus has them on Earth repairing the space bridge in Detroit and then moving further out in the solar system there to put another bridge out by Pluto. Sari doesn’t like the job, but having her there keeps the humans on the project willing to work with us.”

 **”She has decided to keep her hybrid status a secret from them?”** Prowl sounded surprised.

”Yeah. She says it doesn’t matter if they know or not, since she’ll be coming back here for good once the project’s done.” Jazz sighed softly. “The company hasn’t been doing well since her dad died. I think maybe she just wants to let the reminders go. Can’t say I don’t understand.”

**”Neither can I. Please ask her to visit once she comes home. We both miss her.”**

“I will. I think she’ll be glad to talk to the two of you, too.”

“Jazz?” The ninja looked up as Sentinel Prime stuck his head into the room. “Everything all right? I heard you talking to someone.”

“Yeah, SP. Everything’s fine.” Jazz repressed a sigh as he felt the Allspark and Prowl’s fields pull away from him and back inside the confines of the case. “Just talking to Prowl.”

The blue mech arched a brow ridge. No matter how many times it was explained to him, he never believed that Prowl’s ghost was linked to the Allspark. “Right. So who’d you frag off to get guard duty?”

“No one. The poor kid on duty had been here for four shifts, so I took one for the team.”

“You would. I’m going out for energon. You want me to bring you back something?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks anyway, SP.” 

“Sure. Night, Jazz.”

“Night, Sentinel.” The black and white mech tried to relax again, but silence fell heavily onto Autobot headquarters, and he couldn’t find his earlier peace again. Not even when the Allspark started singing softly to him.


End file.
